


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, kim wonpil fluff, math major wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: Jihyo's been friends with Wonpil for so long and she doesn't like him that way...until she realizes she does.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

What the hell, it's only Tuesday? With all the things that happened this week it feels like a Friday. But nooo, I have three more days before the weekend comes and I get to hibernate and just stay indoors. 

And my God, the way my professor talks is not helping my sleepy state. It's 7:48 in the morning and he talks so slow with a very very _very_ soft voice. He goes through his powerpoint slowly too and diverges off-topic all the damn time; which makes his lectures more draggy and boring. 

I looked around the auditorium and saw that at least two thirds of the class were sleeping. Some were doing other things, keeping themselves busy; while others - myself included, was just staring blankly forward trying to make sense of whatever our professor was saying. 

"What did I miss?" A voice said beside me. When I looked up, it was Wonpil. He was heavily panting, plopping down on the seat beside me, beads of sweat on his forehead and down his neck. He’s late again. 

"Not much," I said glancing back at the board, our professor still yapping about the same slide for the past 15 minutes. "Where've you been?" 

"My thesis adviser called me in so early, been up since five. I'm so tired." He said with a yawn, closing his eyes for a second. Looking at him now, he does look tired and over-worked. Poor thing. 

"Here, figured you skipped breakfast again." I hand him the bagel sandwich and the latte I got for him down at the cafeteria, which has gone cold by the way. 

"Thanks babe, you're the best." He said leaning over his armchair laying a hand on my shoulder, and reached over to me and kissed me on the cheek. 

“What the fuck, Pil get off me.” I said in a whisper, slapping his hand away from me. 

“Mr. Kim, Ms. Park...I see you two are being a little sweet back there.” Shit. 

“Sorry Mr. Lee, won’t happen again.” I said, the entire class now looking over at us. My cheeks turned beet red with the sudden attention. I haven’t been in the center of everyone’s attention since I was in sixth grade dancing to a Miss A song with my group of friends for a talent show in school. And trust me when I say, I don’t like being in the spotlight. 

“If you plan on displaying your affection towards one another please do it some place else, this classroom is a sacred place for learning and knowledge. Please respect it everyone.” He said and resumed talking, the class moving along with him. 

When I turned to face Wonpil, he already had his head down on the table, a hand trying to muffle his laughter. 

“You’re laughing now, but wait til the class finishes. You’re dead.” I said punching his arm. 

Wonpil and I are not together. So no, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend that I met through class, and since we’re both majoring in Mathematics we’ve found a lot in common. Over time, we naturally grew close; same classes and whatnot. He’s a sweet boy, and I know he means well; but sometimes his being clingy crosses the line and it gets me in trouble. Like what just happened in class today, it isn’t the first time. We’ve been caught so many times that I probably shouldn’t be embarrassed by now. But I am. 

You see, a lot of people have been teasing us together. People see us hold hands and hug in public all the time that it became normal for us already. It was nothing to us, but somehow people still make it a big deal.

When class finished, I stayed behind and watched as the people hurriedly left the room; some even running, off to their next class. I took my sweet time fixing my stuff; putting the lid back on my calculator, arranging my pens and notebooks in my bag, and finishing off my coffee. All the while Wonpil was silent beside me, quietly watching me do my thing. 

“You seriously need to stop doing that, Wonpil. It’s not funny anymore.” I said as I watched the last person close the door behind him. 

“It’s never been an issue before, what changed?” He said with a smile.

“Nothing changed, but I’m sick and tired with everybody assuming we’re together. Because we’re not.” I stood up and started to make my way down the auditorium, Wonpil hot on my heels.

“Geez, you hurt my feelings Jihyo. Am I not worthy to be called Park Jihyo’s boyfriend, the Math goddess of Seoul National University, the beauty and brains of Ilsan? Am I not attractive enough?” He said behind me, his voice obviously feigning hurt.

“Stop it, Pil, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Alright alright, I’m sorry. I’ll stop,” He walked ahead, rushing to open the door for us. “Anyway, I need to go do things for my next class. I’ll see you tonight? Same place same time?” 

“Yeah sure, periodicals and reference section, seven o’clock.” 

I waited until he turned a corner before I started to walk the other way, but I suddenly bumped into Namhee, my best friend. 

“You know, Jihyo, no matter how many times you try deny it, your actions say otherwise. I see the way you look at him. You like Wonpil.” She said nonchalantly while sipping on the cup of tea she had in her hand. 

“This again? Can you stop? I don’t like him that way, okay? I just enjoy his company, that’s it. Plus I like it a lot when we study together, we get things done. We know each other’s routine, our strengths and weaknesses, and we help each other with it.” I said defensively, grabbing her arm so she could walk with me to my next class.

“Oh please, just say you like him and go. You two have been attached at the hip since you met each other two years ago. If you’re not with me or with Taeri, you’re with Pil.” She paused, took another swig from her cup, and sighed. “You go to him for your problems, you drag him everywhere and vice versa; you call him almost every day, you buy him breakfast for Pete’s sake, Jihyo. Who does that?”

“Hey I buy you food all the time too, don’t take that against me.” I said rolling my eyes at her. 

“I’m not, but I’m just saying...you treat Wonpil differently than your other guy friends. Would you let Jae or Brian hold your hand like that? Would you let Dowoon hug you, or buy Sungjin breakfast? I think not.” 

“Okay, point taken. So what? I’m closer to Wonpil than my other guy friends, it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m not making it a big deal, no one is. But it’s just painful to watch the two of you dodge each other’s feelings, it’s been going on for so long. Don’t you think it’s time for you to wake up and smell the feelings, my friend?” She said patting me on the back and walked away. She didn’t even let me answer back. _The audacity._

***  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, mostly me dozing off in my classes, wishing the day would just end already. I had lunch with Taeri and Dowoon, who by the way, looks so cute together. But they ended up teasing me about Wonpil as well, because they met Namhee earlier and she went on and on about the two of us. And I quote, _“Jihyo may be the smartest in everything, heck she’s even graduating with latin honors; but the girl is damn stupid when it comes to Wonpil and her feelings.”_

So it left me hanging onto the thought the whole day. It’s been in the back of my head. I mean, do I? Do I really like Wonpil that way? 

I’m not going to lie, he is special to me. And he’s been a constant in my life that I honestly can’t see myself living without him in it. I’d be lying when I say I don’t think he’s handsome too, because he is. And the thought has crossed my mind a lot of times already, I just don’t dwell on it too much. 

But geez, what is it about today that everybody just seems to be pushing us together? 

“Ya! Park Jihyo!” Someone said, a finger snapping in front of my face. “What’s gotten you preoccupied? I’ve been calling you.” 

I snapped out of my trance and saw Wonpil was already sitting in front of me, in his usual spot, in our usual table. He's in different clothes now, his glasses sitting on top of his nose, a confused look on his face. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my defense. I haven't started on my powerpoint and the manuscript is due Thursday." Lies. I've had it done since last week, I'm honestly just chill about it. But Wonpil doesn't need to know that. He especially doesn't need to know that he's the reason I'm so out of it today. 

"Did you bring your calculator? I left mine at the dorms." He asked with a giddy smile that had me gushing over him. Goddamnit Kim Wonpil, don't smile at me like that. 

I watched as he opened his laptop and started doing his work, completely ignoring me. I don't even know why I agreed to come, I've nothing to do here. So I just stared at him as if it was the first time I'm seeing Wonpil. His hair - now back in his natural color: black; has gotten much longer. Long enough that he sweeps the fringe away from his eyes, long enough that it had me thinking about how nice it would be to run my fingers through it. 

He sighed in frustration, his face scrunched up in concentration. Whatever it is he's been doing had him busy the past week; keeping him up night after night. His eyes looked so tired behind his glasses, he had dark circles under them. His facial hair is showing too, he probably forgot to shave again. He tends to forget when he's busy. 

Why do I know this? Because there was a time when I had to shave it for him. He had a presentation for a class and he's been up all week that on the day of the presentation, he showed up with a stubble. I know what you're thinking, why the hell did you shave his facial hair for him? It's inappropriate for friends. 

I know, and I'm aware, but I couldn't let him go up front with an unkept facial hair. That's just cruel. 

"Oh my God." 

"What?" He said looking up at me, peering over his laptop. 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"What do you mean _what_? You just said _oh my God_ , so I asked you _what_? So, what?" He said, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh. I said that out loud?" 

"You did, what is it?" He asked again. 

"Nothing, I just remembered something." I said and he went back to work. Lies again, Jihyo. 

Fuck, I like Wonpil. There, I said it. I like Kim Wonpil, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this realization. 

"You need help?" I asked him, acting a little brave for speaking up while I'm having a little panic attack inside me. 

"Please, I just can't solve this one equation. I've been doing it a bunch of times but I always end up with the same answer." He said pouting, his lips moist from the way he just licked it. 

So help me God, I don't know what to do anymore. 

I got up from my seat and walked over to sit beside him. Why I did that, when I could've just sat still, is beyond me. 

I snatched the paper he was holding and read the equation, immediately solving it for him. He scooted closer to me and watched over my shoulders as I wrote. I can feel his breath on my neck, making the hairs all over my body stand up. He doesn't even know what he's making me feel, it's unfair. I felt my breath hitch when he suddenly put his chin on my shoulder, the same time I finished writing down the answer.

"You're truly a genius. Why didn't I get that? I've been trying to solve this all day. Thank you thank you tha..." 

I kissed him. Just a peck on the lips, trying to test the waters. He was shocked, to say the least. His big eyes just blankly staring at me. Embarrassed, I turned around and got up; but he pulled me back down and sat me on his lap. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you the moment I laid my eyes on you Jihyo." He said cupping my face in his hands, his thumb grazing over my jaw.

"Why didn't you?" 

"I was afraid you don't like me that way." 

"Well, I do. So shut up and kiss me, Kim Wonpil."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @jjaehyungie's tweet where Wonpil is a classmate who you've been having regular study sessions with. One day you find your self staring at him as he concentrates on solving a math problem. You realize you have a problem yourself— you've fallen in love with him.


End file.
